ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Mario Bros. (NCM)
Super Mario Bros. (originally titled as Super Mario Bros.: The Great Mission to Rescue Princess Peach!) is an 2020 Japanese-American-Australian computer-animated fantasy adventure film produced by Nintendo Feature Films (who was the same company of Nintendo, and also joined for production), Colin Entertainment, Ltd., DreamWorks Animation and Universal Animation Studios, and distributed by Universal Pictures in U.S. and International print or Toho in Japan print, Super Mario Bros. is the first film in the phase one of Nintendo Cinematic Multiverse, based or setting on the video game franchise of the same name and it was the reboot of 1986 anime film [[wikipedia:Super Mario Bros.: Peach-Hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen!|''Super Mario Bros.: Peach-Hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen!]] It starring Charles Martinet, Samantha Kelly, Kenneth W. James, John Stocker and Andrew Sabiston joined the cast as Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, King Bowser Koopa, Captain Toad and Yoshi respectively. The film was released in Japan of September 13, 2020 then three days later as it released in United States and Canada. Summary Synopsis In the city of New York, two plumbers Mario and Luigi is got a strange letter from the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom but they thought it was a prank, later when they start their business as the Mario Bros. were been sucked in the tub by transported to the Mushroom Kingdom as Princess Peach is needed their help because it was an attack on her kingdom so Mario and Luigi agreed with help of Captain Toad from finding three power-ups. (Super Mushroom, Fire Flower and Invincibility Star) The one who attack princess kingdom was King Bowser Koopa that he want the princess by marrying that he can be the rightful ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, but Peach is refused for the deal as Bowser kidnapping her. Mario, Luigi and Captain Toad team up with Yoshi to find power-ups to stop Bowser's evil plan. Plot ''The full transcript of '''Super Mario Bros.' is under construction in Google Document written by Colin Lloyd Pendergast.'' The movie begins in the castle kingdom ruled by Princess Peach as he notice that the other-side of the kingdom town is been under attacked as everyone was turn into stone but it didn't revealed who did this, Peach is decided to write the letter to the outside world who can help her as he sent the letter in the wrap zone. Later at New York of Brooklyn, in the apartment where it featured Mario and his brother Luigi as they calling them the Mario Bros. Plumbing who were working for plumbing, as Luigi is getting his brother a coffee until the water tap is jammed so Mario is going to fix it when he saw the letter from Peach that she need someone who can help her. But Mario think it might be some kind of prank or something, later they got the call from the customer as he need the Mario Bros. to fixed the tub as he was going for his family time in three days. During when the Mario Bros. ready for fixing the tub, until someone capture at Luigi's leg that it was going to dragged him along with Mario as they were been enter the Wrap pipes and land on the strange looking kingdom as Mario saw Captain Toad along with other two Toads is been attacked by two evil creatures was Goomba and Koopa Troopa, so Mario is protected them as Goomba and Koopa run away to warned their ruler King Bowser Koopa as he decided to go at his battleship along with his son Bowser Jr. that he was waiting for his new mother, Mario along with Luigi introduce themselves as Captain Toad realized that their were the warriors where Princess Peach told the Mushroom Kingdom citizen so they lead them to the princess in the castle for the help. Mario and Luigi is greeted to Princess Peach and her royal stewart Toadsworth that she need them for her help that the Mushroom Kingdom is been under attack as someone is turning her people into stones so she need them to go and find the three power-ups was the Super Mushroom, Fire Flower and Star across the land, so Mario and Luigi agreed to get the power-ups along with Captain Toad that he knows about the lands. Until the airship is attacking the Mushroom Kingdom as Bowser along with his son riding on the floating clown car as he introduce himself to the princess, Peach asked him what does he want, he asked that he like to become as the new rightful king of the Mushroom Kingdom and the entire world, but he need to marry Peach in three days to earn the big royal but Peach said no to him as she commands her guards to stop him but Bowser used his magic wand to turn all guards into stone, Bowser Jr. captured Peach as they about to leave with the ship, Mario was very angry as he was about to jump punch at Bowser but he counter-attack Mario with a powerful punch, before the ship leaves Peach is quickly throw her emerald necklace to Mario. plot will be updated very soon! Cast Production Development In 2015 as the new independent film company Colin Entertainment, Ltd. as Colin Lloyd Pendergast is the CEO of Colin Entertainment along with his good friends and partners James Sharp, Emman V. Cortez and Cillian Darcy, it was been announced by Colin that he was been planning for the shared-universe based on video games. In May 2016, the President of Nintendo, Tatsumi Kimishima is expressed a desire to enter the animated film market, TBA. Writing The movie was written by two original Mario writers is Shigeru Miyamoto and Yoshiaki Koizumi to follow faithfully to the game, then Colin Lloyd Pendergast is joined for the lead writing along with James Sharp, Emman V. Cortez and Cillian Darcy for additional writers. Casting TBA Animation TBA Post Production TBA Reception Box office TBA. Critical response TBA. Users response *''your username here - your review and option about this movie along with 5 stars ranking.'' Rating This movie is rated PG by Motion Picture Association of America, British Board of Film Classification and Australian Classification Board for the following reasons: Fantasy violence *TBA. Release Theatrical release *September 13, 2020 - Japan *September 16, 2020 - U.S. and Canada *TBA - Mexico *TBA - U.K. and France *TBA - Australia and New Zealand *TBA - Germany and Turkey *TBA - Other nations Home media *Digital HD **TBA *DVD and Blu-ray **TBA DVD or Blu-ray menu Italic - Blu-ray only *Play *Scene Selection *#TBA *Set Up **Language ***English ***Japanese ***TBA **Subtitle ***English ***Japanese ***Filipino ***Tagalog ***Bicolano ***Spanish ***French ***German ***Flemish ***British English ***TBA *Special Selection **TBA Languages *''Super Mario Bros.'' - Enlgish * - Japanese Gallery Trivia Polls Which would work for a Super Mario animated movie for the animation production? DreamWorks and Universal Animation would do for making it very creative for the gamers. Illumination Entertainment got the rights and property of Nintendo, it will work Can I keep going forward for the project? Sure thing, go ahead hardcore Mario fan! Possibly Mama Mia, no thanks! See Also *''Toby Fox's Undertale'' - Walt Disney Pictures traditional animated film, based on popular ''Undertale'' by Toby Fox and first Colin Lloyd Pendergast's directed film. Category:Nintendo Cinematic Multiverse Category:Universal Pictures Category:Toho Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Feature Films Category:Colin Entertainment, Ltd. Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:Films based on video games Category:American films Category:Japanese films Category:Australian films Category:2020 films Category:Fantasy films Category:Adventure films Category:Computer-animated Category:Animated Remakes